One Minute Brawl 19:Nick VS Ty
Hello and welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! The wait is over. It is time for the epic rematch to Nick's FDM with these 2 combatants. This fight is a NO HOLDS BARRED DEATHMATCH! Who will live? Who will die? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Mobius Time:10;00AM Nick was on his way to challenge Vuxo for the streak. However, so was Ty. Ty challenged Nick to a deathmatch. The winner faces Vuxo in his 102nd fight! HOW LONG WILL THIS BE? NOBODY KNOWS! Nick rushed at Ty. Ty remained calm and blocked Nick's furious kick. Then Ty punched Nick in the face and knocked him flying a few feet away. Nick became pissed and turned SUPER. Ty blocked a kick from super Nick and then punched the chaos emeralds out of hiM. Nick fell on the ground, hurt. He called his team. Lunari, Dillian, Rosa, Io, and Lexie appeared. Ty simply looked at them and said "6 of you won't be enough to win". Then Ty snatched the chaos emeralds. "If you dont mind, I'll be taking these". Then Ty went super and said "Now I"ll take emeralds power to make me even more powerful". Then Ty glowed black and said "Show me what you can do"! Nick and Dillian ran at Ty. Ty brushed them aside and said" Seriously, are you even trying"? "Because I'm not". Then Ty took out his bow. Before this form, I could shoot bullets out of the air". "Wanna see what I can do now"? Nick, Dillian, and Lunari went supet. Rosa went techno. Lexie and Io hid. Ty looked at his 4 opponents and said "How many more telepaths will it take for you to realize you're in trouble"? Then Nick punched Ty in the face. Ty simply forced Nick's fist back out and said "Now that wasn't very nice". Then Ty punched Nick so hard, he knocked him out of super and and even knocked him out when he transformed back. Lunari gasped as Nick fell out of the sky. Luckilly,Io started to heal him right away. Ty started shooting arrows at Dillian and Rosa. He sniped Dillian's hand when he went to use a jutsu. Then he blasted Rosa into a mountain. He threw his blade at Lunari but she dodged it. It landed on the ground next to Lexie. Ty was blocking punches from Dillian AND Rosa at the same time. Then he grabbed them both and threw them down the groynd. Then he took out his axe. He slammed into Dillian. Which cut one of his arms off. Then Ty decapitated him. "5 left" Ty said out loud. Rosa blasted energy at Ty. But Ty's sheer durability made it not very effective. He impaled Rosa with his spear. But before she died, she blasted a giant blast of energy. The blast stunned Ty. Lexie tried to capitalize with the sword. But she couldn't lift it. Ty snapped out of it and glared at Lexie. "The battlefield is no place for little girls". "Come here". "I"ll take you somewhere safer". Lexie freaked out and ran. But Ty appeared in front of her. He broke her neck and said "Heaven is a lot better than Mobius isn't it"? He saw Io healing Nick and said"Well well what do we have here"? he said as he picked up Io by the throat. "Trying to revive your captain"? "Simply give him some time". "He'll be up soon enough". Then he broke Io's neck. "Oops, forgot you were there". He looked at Lunari. She was frozen in fear. She desperatly tried to wake up Nick by yelling his name. When went to punch her, his hand was caught by Nick. Nick pushed Ty away and said "YOU ASSHOLE"! "YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS"! Nick went dark as Ty simply laughed went hyper.. They started clashing back and forth until Ty caught Nick during a punch. Ty punched Nick so hard, he fell again and went back to super form. Lunari went super again and tried to punch Ty. But he caught her hand and turned her own hand and made it punch her in the face. Then he thre her on top of Nick and said "I told you that 6 would not be enough". Then Niick and Lunari got up. They did the fusion dance and became SUPER NICKOLARI! Ty said"Hmm finally a challenge". Nickolari punched Ty back into a house. Ty came back out with his gun and his scythe. He used Diablos Trigger on Nickolari, which made then lose their super form. Then he used Final Shine, which broke their fusion. He grabbed Nick and thre him into the air. He grabbed his sword off the ground and threw it at nick. But Lunari took the hit for him and died. Nick fell on the ground. ty walked over to him and said "Well captain, your crew is gone". Then Ty took out his scythe. Ty went to finish it. But Nick moved out of the way and went mystic form. He began to charge the mystic beam. Ty saw the beam and began to walk towards Nick with his scythe and sword. Nick fired the beam. But Ty was walking through it like his name was Broly! Ty reached Nick and kicked him into the sky. Ty used Demonic Chariot to slash a hole in Nick. Then he gave Nick a Soldier's Salute and punched him flying through the air. Ty threw his sword and then flew to the ground. The sword cut Nick in half. Then as Nick's upper body hit the ground, Ty yelled"GRIM REAPER"! Then he slammed the scythe into Nick's face. Which caused a shockwave of energh y that shook the planet. Ty began to walk away. But Nick entered dragon form and flew at him. Ty dodged and began to fight back. Ty sliced a wing off and then cut off the tail. Nick blasted electricity at Ty. But Ty tanked it and cut the other wing off. Then Ty grabbed the dragon by the head. He began to force it to the ground. Nick tried to push Ty. But Ty was stronger and began pushing the dragon back. Ty pushed the dragon off the nearby cliff and jumped down after it. Nick's dragon form blew electric breath at Ty. But Ty got through the attack and impaled the bigass dragon while they were falling. When tjey hit the ground, Ty rose out of the rubble of the house they landed on. Ty looked over and saw Nick in normal form impaled INTO the ground. KO! NEXT TIME The finale is here! The finale of season 2 will be... CYDIK VS GABRANTH ROUND 3 Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights